


At Night, When You Are Alone

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early season 04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches a sleeping Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night, When You Are Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers: I don't own, and I make no profit from this
> 
> Been reading a lot of angst lately (should probably learn to read tags, but... you know) so I needed something to cheer me up. I'm not sure I succeded, but I like it anyway.  
> And I suck at titles, so if you got a better idea, please share
> 
> As always: Criticism is most welcome.

The soft sound of wings goes unnoticed as Castiel suddenly appears in the Winchesters’ motel room. The younger is gone, feeding his unhealthy habit, and the older is sleeping somewhat peacefully. Castiel is not sure what compelled him to come here tonight, after all there are things to do, seals to protect and demons to smite. And yet, here he is, watching a human that _will not_ bow to the will of heaven, and this infuriates Castiel, but there is also somewhere deep inside him a burning _pride_ that the man he’s watching doesn’t submit, that the light he saw as he pulled this man’s soul out of hell still shines brightly, and more importantly _human_. Castiel knows that the man is not as blissfully unaware of his time in Hell as he wants his brother to believe, Castiel also knows that the man has a very good idea about _what_ his brother spends his time with though Castiel doubts he knows the ‘why’. 

The sleeping human seems to be aware that something is in the room with him, and though he’s still fast asleep his hand moves towards the pillow and the weapons hidden there. Castiel is puzzled by this, the human seems dead to the world, and yet he’s doing things that usually requires conscious effort. Castiel doesn’t worry about it for long though, it’s a warm night and the human doesn’t wear anything but boxers, a lonesome blanket kicked to the floor some time ago, and Castiel marvels at the beauty in this, according to his brethren, his Father’s most flawed creation. The angel agrees with his brethren that yes, the humans are flawed, but unlike them, Castiel thinks it adds to their perfection, and the more time he spends with the Winchesters, seeing the world and humanity through their eyes, the more he thinks he understand _why_ Father held them in such high regard. Obviously he can’t tell his superiors this, thoughts like these would be considered disobedience and at best they’d only cast him out, but more likely they’d kill him. And if Castiel is dead, who will try to protect the brothers when Michael or Lucifer comes for them.

At the thought the angel sighs, wishing he could keep his head empty of these thoughts and simply enjoy watching the almost naked human. Which is another thing that puzzles him, Castiel is millennia old, but never before has he been this affected by _anything_ , and while he tries to figure out why he is, the human slips from relatively peaceful into a nightmare, and the small whimper he lets out tugs at something inside the angel’s vessel, and Castiel has a sudden urge to lie next to the man and hold him close. The thought has barely crossed his mind before he acts on it, remembering being told more than once not to wear the trench coat indoors he leaves it behind before reappearing next to the trashing human and wrapping him in the angel’s arms. Castiel’s not sure what he expected to happen, but he is thoroughly pleased when a pair of arms comes around him as the man moves in closer, resting his head against the angel’s chest, and is no longer caught in the nightmare. Once again Castiel can barely contain the joy that laces his message of _“Dean Winchester is saved”_.


End file.
